My Undying Wish
by Insatiable Craving
Summary: Satine and Christian leave Paris, with condolences from Zidler. They move to London, and finally the war raging inside Satine ceases. Could her illness be cured?
1. The Retreat

Hey, again! Once again, I find myself writing another fanfiction on here. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been busy. It's hard to find time to come up with a story idea that hasn't been done...

Anyways, this story is what I came up with. I know it's _probably_ been done before, but I did my best to make it my own. It may seem boring in the beginning, but it gets better in the middle.

Enjoy!

P.S. - I own nothing of the Moulin Rouge, the magic made by the songs in the movie, 20th Century Fox, or anything that is part of this movie. This is my own intention of a good story.

* * *

"You lied…to me." The words seemed to form my lips as if I could not believe I was speaking them. They were like a foreign tongue; a language I did not realize I could speak. She was my 'Sparkling Diamond,' but I knew deep down I held no affection for her. 

She was a whore. A liar. The dreams she built up for me were nothing but lies that filled my soul and made me believe she was my destiny. Of all the nights I spent crying, believing she would be the one to spend my life with, I realized it was all for nothing.

Looking into her mascara-smeared eyes, I saw nothing but a woman who was falling apart. It was all so clear now: she was dying. Everything made sense now. The reasons for her sickness, the times she spent pondering in silence in my garret.

She was dying. And she never told me. How could she lead me on to believe it would all end perfectly? I feigned a look of detest as I looked around the crowds to see the Duke, looking back at me as if I was an insect stuck to the sole of his shoe. I was the enemy. It was all about me.

"Christian," she seemed to say. "Please, let me explain…" Whatever it was, I didn't want to hear it. I walked away, leaving her standing behind the curtain with the crowds roaring for encore as I watched my life go down the drain. She followed me, as if on instinct.

"Christian, wait. Please."

"Leave me alone," I spat. "You lied to me." Yes. I had already covered that, but I was **furious.** She had never told the truth to me about one thing. So how could I believe everything else she had said to me?

"I love you," she said weakly. It was enough for me to realize that was a lie as well.

Walking away, I began to feel torn inside. I never felt this way before. Never. I knew love was such a priceless cost, but the pain that carried with it was worth more than I imagined.

"_Suddenly the world … seems such a perfect place…"_

Now she was singing our song. Did I seem that gullible to her that I would instantly forgive for all the lies? She continued to sing our song as I turned to face her, her eyes even more mascara-smeared. A part of me realized I did still love her, but she was _dying_.

I turned to face her in a look of anguish. She was trying to win me back, and I didn't know exactly if I should believe her words of enchantment or not. Her eyes were completely wet with tears and I realized then the truth. Why would she cry if she didn't care for me? Or even, why would she be begging me back only to throw me aside? Maybe she did mean what she said.

I made my way towards her as she walked over to me slowly. I wrapped my arms around her in a quick astonishment for her. I didn't realize she looked so beautiful even when she was a total mess. Her hair was falling of out its Hindu courtesan crown, and I patted her hair around it to fix it. I kissed her hair gently, reassuring her I was going to stay with her. How could I have forgotten how she made me feel inside?

"Satine, I love you." I said, almost whispering into her ear. I could feel her warm body against me, as if nothing else could matter. She pulled away and took my hand. Her eyes full of a sudden glow.

"Let's run away together," she said in a distant voice I had never heard from her before. I looked at her as if the realization she had just made was completely absurd, but suddenly I realized maybe she did finally decide she wanted to run away with me.

She looked at me again with those deep-hued blue eyes and I nearly died. She truly looked beautiful. I wiped some of the smudge from her eyes and fixed her makeup. "You really want to leave, Satine?"

She nodded almost instantly. It was as if she was placing her life in my hands, and I didn't quite mind the feeling of being her lover now. We were out in the open, so now we had no fears.

"Christian, I want you to take me home with you..." She said in an utter whisper. A curved smiled formed on her crimson lips.

I embraced her at this and agreed. We would board a train to London as soon as possible.

- - -

While leaving the Moulin Rouge, we knew we would run into Zidler. I explained to him as Satine said out waiting outside his office that I proposed to leave with Satine. He strongly disagreed, but soon after I explained how I felt about her inside he realized exactly that I would be the perfect man for her. He seemed sad to see Satine leave, but he had been her father-figure for half of her life, so I understood why. Zidler warned me about the Duke, letting me know that he would disagree to this if he ever should know. Finally, I explained an idea that would make it even more convincing if we left.

"Explain to the Duke about Satine's sickness," I proposed to Zidler. "Tell him that she collapsed on the way out of the stage and died of her consumption."

Zidler sat there in the silence of his office, twirling his pen between his fingers. "I suppose a little white lie wouldn't hurt. I never did like the idea of my sparrow marrying that awful Duke," he said, looking towards the door where Satine resided. "Take care of her. I leave her to you."

As I left the office of Zidler, Satine hugged him tightly saying something in French to him. I couldn't make it out, but it sounded like, "Je'taime."

I knew she would miss the Moulin Rouge, regardless of the pain it had caused her. As she left, I saw a pain in her eyes she was fighting inside. I held her close as we walked through the station of Paris. She seemed so warm, even though her heart was so cold...

- - -

On the way to the train, Satine told me the truth about her sickness. I told her when we arrived home we would fetch a doctor to treat her instantly. She seemed relieved at this, and her attitude on the train seemed to increase from pure fright to happiness. I had comforted her by holding on to her as we rode through the countryside on the way to London. She fell asleep in my arms and I held her, feeling like I had won a hard battle to keep her as mine. She had meant so much to me, and I had never imagined it would happen like this...

It was a hard battle I had won, and I already felt that part of this was only the beginning of feelings I would conceive for my darling 'Sparkling Diamond.'

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read my story; I really appreciate your awareness of my stories. If you liked what you saw, you can review it. I'd much appreciate your insight on how my stories were so the next chapter can be **even better.**


	2. Leaving the Past

Finally, I am updating. Sorry for the long wait. I promise to keep updating on a weekly basis, or even sooner.

Thank you so much for your reviews! I am glad to see you enjoyed my story that was originally going to be a one-shot, but I decided to expand it once I got interested readers. Right now, the plot ending is unknown. This is actually the first time I have written a story and posted it.

And now, I'll leave you to read. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Was it really so long ago that we had retreated from Paris? The elegant lights seemed to flash in my mind, giving me a memory I wished for it to cease.

It was a dream I hated having. The times spent that I decided it was best to leave... Instead, I was taking a part of Paris with me; a shocking revelation I never expected to occur.

Part of me wished for a requiem, erasing the past and hardships that were part of the struggle I had to win Satine as mine. But it wasn't really "winning" her that I wanted most; it was having her by my side to love.

As a young boy in London, I had always dreamed of the simple things. The things many people didn't care for, because it was less important than finding a good job and working for your family. My father had expected me to do the same, but I decided to venture off to Paris, in search of my one aspect I had never found: love.

Many thought of me as a fool, but I knew in the end, love was all that truly mattered. It was like oxygen, helping me to breathe and live; it was a pure as a summer breeze, filling with me hope and renewed feelings inside. But mostly, it was as real as a dream that seemed to send chills down your spine when you realize it is what you desire most.

When I found Satine, I believed she was what I desired most. All of my worst fears and dreams coming together in one solid form. She was the goddess of my world, and if I couldn't have her, then I had failed in my plan of finding love.

Now, as I sat beside her on a train traveling to London, I found myself staring at her as if I couldn't believe my eyes. Was she really here? I wanted to reach out and touch her to see if she wasn't just a figment of my imagination, but I realized it would be absurd. She was quite content, seeing as she had just fled Paris; the place she claimed was her "home." For as long as I could remember, she explained to me she couldn't leave the Moulin Rouge. Now, I didn't understand why she had insisted to leave... Part of me felt puzzled, but I realized it was best not to question it. She was here, and that was all that mattered...

...wasn't it?

"Christian, is something on your mind? You seem quiet." I turned to Satine and looked into her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No, love. Everything's fine," I responded, hoping to ease her worries. I didn't need to her to be worried about me when it was me who was supposed to be concerned with her. She was the one who had a consumption, and part of me realized that it was selfish of me to be lamenting right now when she had the right to instead.

She smiled and nodded to my response. Her head turned toward the window and looked at the trees passing by as we sped towards the countryside to London. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I looked at her and smiled. "Yes, yes it is." But as I said that, it meant nothing to the trees or countryside. It was in reference to her.

"I envy you, Christian. All this time you've had all of this, and you left and came to Paris."

"London isn't all that great," I said, in a tone that was barely audible. Truth be told, the only reason I left was to join the Bohemian Revolution. It was the main reason I had to flee the pains of living with my grandfather and his rampant moans about finding work as a coalminer.

"How can you say that?" she asked, turning to me. "I'd have given anything to be in your shoes."

I felt myself twist inside. If she had grown up in London, she would have been married by now. Possibly to a man of high stature just as the Duke was. The very thought brought me to a state of jealousy, and I didn't quite understand why.

"You're right," I said, caving in. I didn't want to fight with her, or even have a tiny misunderstanding. Not when I had fought to have her beside me for so long. "London is beautiful, and anyone is a fool to leave."

Satine looked at me with sullen eyes. She slid over to me and whispered in my ear. "But you're not a fool, Christian... I love you, even if you are a fool." And with that, she kissed me on the mouth, making me feel not so horrible inside. She had a way of soothing me, even if the circumstances were unkind. When she pulled away, her lips tasted of a sweet taste, that I couldn't describe. I held onto her deeply, as she rested her head on my chest.

"I love you," she said, before she drifted off into a deep slumber.

"I love you, too, my diamond." I said, before falling asleep as well.

And for the first time in months, I didn't dream of the Moulin Rouge or the painful memories I had experienced in Paris.


End file.
